


Drinking Game

by candelina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Avengers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame my nostalgia, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Stony - Freeform, i miss them, old good times, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: “Come on, it’ll be fun!” It all started like that.°Or°The Avengers decided to play a drinking game all together like a normal group of friends. Unexpected things happened.





	Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first work in this fandom, so I hope I managed to do it justice.
> 
> Also, the drinking game, which the title refers to, is 'Picolo'. If you've never tried it, I suggest you do because it's always hilarious!

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

 

It all started like that. Another day had come to its end and the Avengers were currently sitting all together in the living room after dinner.  
Steve was reading the newspaper and Bruce was using his tablet. Clint and Natasha came back from a mission and Clint immediately decided he needed a drink, so he poured himself one. Tony arrived in that moment. He had gone to a restaurant because Pepper had forced him to take part in a formal dinner with some investors. Obviously, he couldn’t miss the opportunity to get a nice drink himself and Thor – who was sitting between Bruce and Steve and had put an arm on Banner’s shoulders – declared he was in the mood for some midgardian alcohol as well.

At that point, someone – Tony – had an idea. He said he didn’t want to go to bed because it was too early for him and he suggested playing a game, which involved alcohol – and with this argument he convinced instantly both Clint and Thor – and he also explained it could be a good way to spend the rest of the evening together. Although this wasn’t exactly the type of team-building activity Steve usually had in mind, he decided that trying wouldn’t have hurt. Natasha simply didn’t have anything else to do, so she agreed to participate and Bruce let Thor persuade him to stay as well.

Tony sat next to Bruce and pulled out his phone. Steve didn’t miss the smirk that appeared on the brunet’s face as he tapped on it. He explained they needed this app called ‘picolo’ to play the game. He typed the names of the participants so the app would tell them who had to do what and if someone lost a ‘challenge’ or didn’t follow the instructions they had to drink.

“This is gonna be interesting.” Clint said.

“I’m not sure.. I don’t have a very good feeling about it..”

“Do not worry! The worst that can happen is that some of you get really drunk!” Thor patted Bruce’s shoulder in attempt to reassure him. He had the confidence of someone who had won many drinking contests and he also knew the alcohol of Midgard didn’t affect him much.

 

“Hang on.”

Everyone turned to Natasha, who had just spoken. She was sitting on the only armchair of the room, while Tony was on the couch on her right and Clint on her left. She eyed all of the other Avengers and finally looked at Tony, with her neutral but piercing gaze. “If we’re gonna play using your phone, then I think it should be someone else to hold it and read whatever the app says we have to do.”

“Oh, come on! Do you have so little faith in me?”

“I agree with Nat.”

“Of course you do, Barton.”

“It doesn’t make any difference. Or, are you afraid of something, Mr. Stark?” The Black Widow slightly raised an eyebrow at Tony as to challenge him.

Tony glared at Barton, who chuckled after hearing his friend’s words, and sighed. Eventually, he handed his phone over to Natasha, as a way to say that he accepted her silent challenge.

Then, the drinking game began.

 

§

 

“Okay, the next is a question. This one is for you, Clint.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I mean.. the question, of course..”

“Right.” Natasha glanced at Hawkeye and then, she looked down at the phone again. “It says: ‘Barton, who is the most beautiful person in the room? Point at them, otherwise you’ll have to drink’.”

An amused smile spread across the man’s face after he listened to what the app asked him to do. “Well, that’s not hard.” He lifted his arm and pointed his finger at Thor, who was sitting on the couch in front of him. Clint turned to Natasha and gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry, Nat. He’s a god after all.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Bruce mumbled, not sure who he was talking to.

Both the Black Widow and the God of Thunder laughed light-heartedly. Steve seemed genuinely surprised, but didn’t argue.

“Seriously?” Tony suddenly stepped in and the others turned to him. “I mean, I guess I should’ve expected it from you, Barton, but still..”

“What, our precious billionaire would’ve made a different choice? Please, enlighten us, Mr Stark.” Clint replied.

“Isn’t it obvious? I would’ve have said myself.” Tony stated, perfectly composed and ignoring the roll of eyes he earned from some of the other Avengers.

“What a narcissist. Why am I not surprised?” Hawkeyes muttered.

“Uh, guys, maybe we should go on with the game.”

“Alright. What does it say, Natasha?”

“Let’s see.” The Black Widow tapped on the screen and another challenge appeared. “Oh.. oh.”

“What is it?” Steve asked, frowning slightly as he noticed Natasha’ smirk, which she purposely didn’t hide.

Her gaze shifted between him and Tony before she finally spoke. “It says.. ‘Captain and Tony have to exchange whatever clothes they’re wearing on their upper bodies’.”

Both men gaped and fell silent. They glanced at each other without speaking.

Clint burst into laughter as he watched their faces. “Nice challenge, Stark.”

“I didn’t decide it! The game generates instructions randomly with the names you put in!”

“Whatever. Just hurry up, we don’t have all night. Unless you prefer to give up and drink.”

Tony glared at Barton and let out a frustrated sigh. He had removed his jacket and necktie soon after they started to play – damn Pepper who had forced him to follow the dress code for the stupid dinner – so now he was only wearing his formal white shirt. He got up and began to unbutton it. He had a hard time not gazing at Steve, who was reluctantly pulling off his own t-shirt.

The Captain wasn’t totally comfortable standing there shirtless in front of everyone, but it wouldn’t last long. He watched Tony taking his shirt off and, for some reasons, he felt his cheeks flush slightly. Nevertheless, he tried not to let himself get distracted and handed his t-shirt to Tony, while taking the other man’s shirt.  
He soon found out that it was a little too tight for him, but somehow he managed to put the shirt on his arms and shoulders. It was a bit more difficult when it came to button it up.

“Hey, careful not to tear it. Pepper will kill me if she has to order other shirts because I always ruin them.”

“I’m trying, but it’s not easy.” Steve looked up at Tony, who had had no problem putting on the t-shirt. The Captain noticed how his t-shirt was a bit large for the smaller man and he couldn’t help thinking it made the genius look cute.  
He shook his head, trying to forget those thoughts and to concentrate on his task. But there was really no way he could fasten all the buttons of the shirt.

Unexpectedly, though, Barton came to his help. “Look, man, it doesn’t matter whether you button it up or not. You wore the shirt so, technically, you’ve won the challenge.”

“Oh, yeah, thank you. But.. how long should we stay like this?” Steve forced himself to look away from Tony and turned to Natasha.

“I don’t know, the game doesn’t say it. We’ll have to wait to find out.” She shrugged and tapped on the phone again. “Okay, next.”

Steve sighed and sat where he was before. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward.  
He wasn’t aware of Tony’s gaze which was focused on him – especially on his exposed broad chest and very well-defined six pack and Wow, Tony really loved himself for suggesting they play that game.

 

§

 

They kept playing for another hour and by that time – which was at some point in the middle of the night – all the Avengers were at least a little tipsy, even Thor. Bruce seemed to be about to fall asleep on the god’s shoulder any time now. 

“Okay, now.. Bruce and Steve.”

Steve perked up at that and almost winced. He wasn’t sure he was ready to hear whatever the game would say. He decided that if it was too embarrassing, this time he would choose to drink instead. 

“You have to switch seats. So, Bruce should go and sit where Steve is right now and vice versa.”

Good. Captain America sighed in relief and stood up. It seemed like he still had some luck after all.  
Or maybe not. He realised that switching his place with Dr Banner’s meant he would be sitting next to Tony. Nothing wrong with it, of course, but then why did he feel a little nervous? And why did his heart suddenly began to beat faster?

 

“Hey, Bruce? Did you hear what Nat said?” Tony asked the sleepy man still sitting next to him.

But it was Thor who replied. “Leave him alone, Stark. He has had a long day, fulfilled all of his obligations and now he deserves to repose like a warrior after a great battle.”

By the time the god had finished to speak, though, Banner opened his eyes. He just seemed to be a little confused as he noticed everyone was looking at him. “Uh.. I’m sorry, guys.. what.. what did you just say? Do I have to do something?”

“Actually, you just have to go and sit where Steve was sitting before. You two must switch places.” Natasha explained gently.

“Oh, alright.” He stood up slowly, feeling a bit dizzy, and sat down where he was told to. He noticed Thor smiling brightly at him the whole time, probably happy about the fact that even though he changed his seat, he still got to be next to the god – just to his right and not to his left like before.

Basically, it didn’t change much, for Thor and Bruce who ended up resting his head on the blond’s shoulder again. It did change something for Steve, who felt warmth spreading across his face as soon as he sat, and he just decided to blame the alcohol for that (even though it was impossible for him to get drunk). He was also trying to avoid looking at the billionaire, so he didn’t notice that Tony’s gaze was quite focused on his abdomen, again.

 

“Ah.. this one is funny and it’s also the last challenge.”

The Avengers’ attention turned to the game and Clint raised a brow at Natasha, feeling curious. “What is it, Nat?”

“Do you guys know the game called ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“Of course!”

“Anyone who’s been at a couple of parties has played it at least once.”

“Maybe your parties, Stark.”

“You know I was talking about college.”

“Uh.. does anyone care to explain how this game works?” Steve’s voice interrupted Tony and Clint’s exchange.

“Is that some kind of midgardian famous pastime?” Thor cut in.

“Sort of. Only when you want to try and find out some embarrassing secrets about the people you’re playing with.”

For some reason, Steve suddenly felt like he wouldn’t exactly love it.

Finally, somebody – Clint – decided to speak up and explain what the game was. “It’s easy. Basically the person who begins must say something they have never done before, starting with ‘Never have I ever’. Anyone who, at some point in their life, has done what that person says, must drink.”

“Is it clear to everyone now?”

Both Thor and Steve, who were the only ones who didn’t know the game, nodded.

“Alright, uh.. the app says ‘the person who has to start is the one sitting on the left of the person holding the phone’. Clint, you go first then.”

“Great. I like this game.” Hawkeye smirked and eyed everyone in the room. He wasn’t going to waste an opportunity like this to find out something interesting about his companions. Or just something that would make them all flustered and flushed. Yes, that’d be hilarious to watch indeed. “Let’s see.. never have I ever.. given a blowjob.”

If anyone had been drinking in that moment they would’ve likely spit it. It wasn’t like they were shocked, but certainly they didn’t see it coming. The Avengers were caught off guard by that statement and now they couldn’t escape.

Thor was the first to take his glass and drank nonchalantly followed by Bruce, who was just tired and didn’t give it much thought.  
They weren’t a surprise, though. Tony was expected to drink as well and he did – perfectly comfortable with it. Clint just confirmed some doubts he already had. Of course the playboy would’ve had experience with both sides.

There were two interesting surprises, though.

The first one was Natasha. She didn’t drink. She was also well aware of the stares directed at her. Her response was a not-so-discreet smirk followed by the words: “Being in a relationship doesn’t always imply that you have to suck dicks, you know? I mean, well, apparently you don’t.”

The second one was Steve. He drank. After Natasha spoke, everyone turned to him and suddenly Captain America seemed to find the floor very interesting because he was staring at it like he had to inspect every inch of it.

“So.. is there anything you wanna tell us, Cap? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want..”

“No, it’s.. it’s fine.” Steve finally lifted his head to look at the others and gave them a small awkward smile.

Tony wondered how a super soldier like him could be that adorable.

“Let’s just say lots of things happen while you’re a soldier in the middle of a war.” Steve really didn’t want to hide stuff from his team. He just wasn’t ready to talk about everything connected with his past. He was sure the others would understand it. And they did.

They nodded at him and Tony patted his shoulder, while giving him a reassuring smile that Steve was happy to return.

 

“Shall we go on now?”

“Yeah, I think it’s Bruce’s turn.”

“Hm? Oh, right.. so.. never have I ever..” Banner didn’t remember playing this game before, even though he had heard of it. He knew people would usually say something that could be embarrassing or vulgar, but he wasn’t that type of person. He also knew the aim of the game was make other people drink and he had exactly that purpose in mind when he spoke again. “Never have I ever.. flown without an airplane or a jet.”

The other Avengers chuckled. Thor lifted his big glass to drink again, while Tony groaned and crossed his arms. 

“That’s not fair!”

“Don’t be a baby, Tony, you know it is.”

“That is right. Bruce followed the rules of the game and thus, you should accept your fate and drink, Stark.” Thor declared, with that sort of solemn aura which always seemed to surround him.

The genius rolled his eyes, but eventually took his glass and filled it. How much has he already drunk since the game started? Oh, well.. “Whatever.”

 

“Thor, it’s your turn now.” Natasha told the blond, after watching Stark drink again.

“Very well.” The God of Thunder grinned while looking around and trying to find something to say. It wasn’t easy. After all, he was a god who had been living for several centuries. Was there actually something he hadn’t done that at least one of these Midgardians had? Well, certainly there were a lot of stuff about their world he couldn’t even try to understand. But then, what..

Eventually, his gaze fell on the Black Widow.

“Never have I ever.. worn any of those!” He pointed at Natasha’s high heels, with that usual wide and proud smile on his face.

Natasha glanced down at her own shoes. She had time to change after she came back from her mission.  
Maybe she wanted to go out somewhere, judging from the clothes she was wearing now, but apparently she had changed her mind.

“Looks like it’s your turn to drink, Tasha. Vodka?” Clint offered to fill her glass and she nodded. He seemed to be a little disappointed because, honestly, he hoped this game would’ve been funnier, but apparently, people didn’t have the same concept of entertainment as him. Where the hell was their sense of humour? He was starting to get bored.

“Fair enough.” Natasha lifted her glass and drank the alcohol like it was water.

 

They were about to continue to play when someone else took their drink as the Black Widow did.

 

Everyone turned to the billionaire; some with a curious expression on their faces (Natasha and Thor); some with an amused grin (Barton); others just gaped (Steve); and then there was Bruce, who was sleeping quietly.

Maybe it wasn’t as boring as Clint thought after all. He has never been so glad to be wrong. Obviously, he couldn’t help pointing out the new discovery. “Never heard about that kink of yours, Stark. It wasn’t written in your file.”

Tony really wanted to punch him. “Shut up, Barton.”

“I mean, I can understand that you want to look taller since–”

“I lost a bet, okay?! I lost a bet with some guys at college and I had to wear a woman’s red high heels for an entire fucking day! My feet hurt so goddamn much.” 

“Oh, poor creature!” Clint and Thor’s laughter – especially Thor’s – echoed in the room. Steve tried to repress a chuckle, but failed (and if anyone had asked he would’ve denied it, but he couldn’t help imagining how Tony would look wearing high heels). Even Natasha giggled a little.

 

“Can we just go on?”

 

It took a bit longer than Tony would’ve liked, but eventually everyone calmed down.

“Alright, alright. Your turn, Cap.”

Steve saw the whole team was looking at him now. “Uh, okay..” Technically he had had more time than the others to think about something, however, he had no idea what to say.  
He adopted Thor’s strategy and started looking around as if he could find his reply somewhere in the room. After a few moments, he set his eyes on something like he had already done several times that night. 

Or better, on someone.

On Tony.

 

It had been a very nice night so far and the team seemed to enjoy spending time together like this, bickering, laughing and having fun like normal people. It had all been thanks to Tony’s idea. Steve had been sceptical at the beginning, but now he could admit he was positively surprised and happy. He realised Tony had made him feel like this more than once since they met. Obviously, the man had many flaws – he was stubborn, arrogant, childish, just to begin with – and they argued a lot about a lot of things. But still, sometimes he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

“Never have I ever..”

 

The brunet also had many good qualities. He was brave, determined, very VERY smart – like he always reminded everyone, as if they could forget it. And, even though he tried to hide it, he cared.

 

“.. kissed Tony.”

 

By the time he fully registered what he had just said, all the Avengers (except Bruce) had turned to stare at him. They seemed to be torn between shock and astonishment.

Steve wanted to bury himself. He quickly looked at the ground, avoiding everyone’s gaze; especially Tony’s.  
At least, he felt somehow a little bit relieved by the fact that nobody drank. Or maybe they were just too shocked to do it.

 

“Apparently, you have to drink.. Steve.”

 

Natasha’s voice made the Captain look up. Confusion written all over his face. “What..? Why me?”

“Yeah, we forgot to tell you this.. if no one drinks after hearing the statement starting with ‘Never have I ever’, the person who has said it loses the game and must drink.” Clint politely clarified.

“Oh.” Without another word, the Captain slowly poured himself a drink, accepting his defeat.

 

“Well, since this was the last challenge and Steve lost, I think we can finish here, guys.” Natasha stood up and gave the phone back to Tony.

“Really?”

“You heard her, Barton. Game over.”

“My friends!” Thor stood as well and opened his arms, smiling widely at them. “Words cannot express my gratitude for the time we spent together tonight and for your patience in educating me in your customs. For now, I say goodnight to you all and I will see you after the sun rises. Also, do not worry about our sleepy friend here..” The god turned to Bruce and scooped him up in his arms effortlessly. “I will personally make sure to bring him back to his room safely.”

And with that, Thor was gone, carrying a still sleeping Bruce like a princess.

 

“Well, I’m going too. Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“Come on, it’s past your bedtime.”

“What?” Barton groaned, but Natasha’s eyes told him he better hurry up. “Alright.. mom.”

Both Hawkeye and the Black Widow left to go to their rooms.

 

Only Tony and Steve stayed. They were still sitting close to each other. The billionaire was the first to speak, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

 

“Uh.. Steve?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Do you mind giving back my shirt?” 

Tony thought it was really amusing to watch the other man’s face become almost as red as Natasha’s hair. He had to admit Steve was kind of beautiful when he was all embarrassed and flustered. Tony decided he had found a new hobby. Making Captain America blush. 

“Oh, right.. right, sorry.” The blond quickly, but also carefully, took the shirt off and handed it over to Tony, who had already taken his t-shirt off. Steve gazed at the arc reactor in the middle of Tony’s chest for a moment. Then, he finally wore his t-shirt again.  
The brunet did put his shirt on as well, but he didn’t bother to fasten the buttons.

They didn’t move from the couch, though. They stayed there a bit more, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Hey, Steve..”

“Yes?”

“About the fact that you never kissed me.. I think we can fix that. But, someone might use it against you next time we play.”

The smile on the Captain’s face was brighter than Thor’s lighting during the darkest nights. “I think I’ll take the risk.” 

 

Steve leant closer. And Tony met his lips halfway.

 

 

°°The End°°

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know your opinion about this. I always read and reply to all the comments ;)


End file.
